


Tybalt, the wrathful kitten

by musicskies (skysthelimit_7)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cat!tybalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysthelimit_7/pseuds/musicskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio brings a stray cat home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tybalt, the wrathful kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr here: http://musicskies.tumblr.com/post/84916127557/title-tybalt-the-wrathful-kitten-pairing

Mercutio was sleepily sipping on his too-hot coffee when Benvolio arrived, with a cardboard box on his hands. A _hissy_ cardboard box.

“What the hell is that?” Mercutio said, suspiciously eyeing other man’s smile.

“Juliet and Romeo found him next to her home and Romeo’s allergic, so.”

Mercutio blinked a few times, waiting for some kind of explanation, an ‘it’s only for the night’, or maybe an ‘I’ll give it to Abram tomorrow’, but nothing else came.

“ _So?_ ” he demanded, only mildly aware that his eyes were widening so much that he probably looked as insane as he actually was.

“So we’re keeping him.”

Before Mercutio could reply, he opened the box and a black, tiny ball of rage and fur hissed at him. Then it tried to climb the box unsuccessfully, making weird sounds every time it failed. Mercutio tried not to make a disgusted face.

“Are you sure it doesn’t have rabies?”

Benvolio gave him an unimpressed look. Mercutio sighed and stared at the little monster, which had finally realized climbing the box was impossible and was now hissing at Mercutio again. How could such a small thing make so much noise? And what on Earth had he done to deserve its hate?

He was going to regret this, he knew.

“Fine, but you take care of it.”

Benvolio pursed his lips, trying to hide a smile, and Mercutio hated how weak he was.

“His name’s Tybalt, by the way.”

He took the wrathful kitten and gave it to Mercutio, probably in hopes of making them bond or something.

And then all hell broke loose. 

xxxx

“Ow!”

“Sorry, but I have to clean it,” Benvolio gave him an apologetic look. “Let me look at that face.”

The cat – that evil, evil thing – hadn’t had enough after scratching his hands and arms, so it attacked his _face_. Mercutio was certain that cat was insane. Even now it was observing him from the couch, with an evil glint in its eyes.

Benvolio’s gentle hands pushed his hair away from his face, searching for injuries. Mercutio forced himself to keep his face straight – ha! – when their eyes met, but thankfully he was an acting expert at this point.

“Like what you see?” Mercutio said after a minute, smirking, when the other man wouldn’t break eye contact.

Benvolio smiled, his hand still on Mercutio’s hair. His whole face softened like he knew, and of course, if someone were to ever notice it would be him, he who read Mercutio like an open book even when he was wearing his mask. He who didn’t judge him when he wasn’t wearing it, when he took it off only for him.

“I’m sorry,” Benvolio whispered again, his finger trailing one of Mercutio’s scratches.

He was pretty sure Benvolio heard it when his breath got stuck in his throat. If not, he definitely felt it when Mercutio’s hand fisted his shirt. He looked at Benvolio, whose eyes slowly trailed down to his lips, and…

The small beast started biting his toes.

“Ow!” 

xxxx

Mercutio spent the next few days informing himself on how to control the furry thing. He found an interesting method on the internet, so he went and bought himself a water gun and splashed Tybalt every time it pissed on his clothes, bit his feet, destroyed his socks or attacked him when he was napping on the couch. Then Benvolio made him clean up the mess and the kitten looked at him as if it was the winner. It was too smart.

On the other hand, Benvolio seemed to be making progress with Tybalt. The cat didn’t let itself be petted yet, but at least it didn’t hiss at him anymore, and Benvolio was a patient man, unlike Mercutio. 

xxxx

A thump.

“ _Damn_.”

Mercutio opened one eye, but he couldn’t see anything in the darkness. Soon enough, though, he felt the bed dip under someone’s weight. He smiled.

“Well, hello there,” Mercutio said, getting close to Benvolio and nuzzling his neck playfully. “To what do I owe this honour?”

“Tybalt pissed in my bed.”

Mercutio laughed until Benvolio hit him in the arm. They moved around a bit until they were face to face, so close he could feel Benvolio's breathing on his lips. He licked them.

“Starting to regret adopting him, then?” Mercutio asked.

“No,” replied Benvolio quietly. “The poor thing must've had a tough life, it will take him time to adjust. I just want to help him in whatever way I can.”

“Yeah, I guess you've got quite the record in taking in problematic shitheads.”

Benvolio snorted but didn't deny it. Sometimes Mercutio wondered if Benvolio had some kind of problem that made him want to fix people – people who, like him, were too far gone to be fixed anyway. He wasn't planning on complaining, though; Benvolio wanted him there, for whatever stupid reason, and that was more than he deserved.

“Shush,” murmured Benvolio.

He gently placed his hand on Mercutio's neck, thumb brushing his jaw. Mercutio swallowed as he felt Benvolio even closer now.

“I didn't say anything!”

“I can hear you thinking. Shush.”

He should have been prepared for it, but he wasn't. Something always happened – the cat would attack him, or Romeo would suddenly come in saying something stupid, or his own fear'd make him step away. Not this time. Mercutio stood frozen for a second, feeling Benvolio's lips against his, just resting there, waiting for him to catch up and return the kiss. Then the rush of feelings hit him at once and he reacted, deepening the kiss and clinging to Benvolio for dear life. The sound that escaped Benvolio's lips was one he'd never forget. 

xxxx

 The sound of a camera taking a picture woke him up. Mercutio opened his eyes but he seemed to have something covering his face because he couldn't see anything.

That something was breathing. And furry.

He sat up with a jolt and saw Tybalt in front of him. The cat hissed, clawed his face and ran away. Benvolio was laughing his ass off next to him, and the sight of him, naked and laughing and beautiful, was worth a thousand scratches.

 


End file.
